Monads
Character Synopsis The Monads 'are abstract entities that live in the very fractured structure of the Multiverse. They enjoy to select and shape universes, and embed them with complexity. But above all else, they take delight in watching the history of sentient life unfold. The Monads live in abstract realm of random geometry, in which entire universes come into existence and disappear almost instantly. They're are beyond time and space and the laws of physics. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 1-B ' '''Verse: '''Xeelee Sequence '''Name: '''The Monads '''Gender: '''Inapplicable, they are literally nothingness in it's purest form '''Age: '''Indefinitable (Exists outside of linear space and time) '''Classification: '''Dreamers of The Multiverse '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistence Physiology (Absolute; The Monads are defined as nothingness, down to the extend where they are conceptually existing and aren't governed by the concepts that govern reality), Void Manipulation (Can erase beings on the level they never existed in the first place), Quantum Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (It's own realm was called abstract in nature, and it can control "the light against which all phenomena are shadows", with the series even using Plato's philosophy as a direct comparison to how its ability works. Also has control over the fundamental information of existence), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9; Their true selves reside beyond the entirety of the multiverse, with their physical forms being akin to blackhole singularities), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Acausality (Paracausality; Lesser entities such as The Transcendence are state to be beyond "Such trivialities as causality and consequence"), Causality Manipulation, Time Travel, Large Size (Type 10), Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level '(The entirety of Xeelee's Multiverse is nothing but a dream to them and are completely transcendent of it's interior. Entities such as The Transcendence and Photino Birds are nothing but insignificant specks in relation to it's being. Should possess absolute control over Configuration Space, which has "stupendously many dimensions", which could be as many as the number of particles in the universe) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond Configuration Space, which has "stupendously many dimensions" and it's structure is nothing but part of it's dream, of which is the multiverse) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Hyperversal '(Controls super structures such as Configuration Space, which has "stupendously many dimensions" and is vastly superior to beings such as The Transcendence and Photino Birds) 'Durability: Hyperverse Level '(Whatever happens to and within the multiverse is noting to The Monads, who transcend it to the degree where it's merely a dream) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal '(Transcends and controls "stupendously many dimensions" ) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The entire Xeelee Sequence multiverse is only a dream, as such, it should know everything within it) Weaknesses: '''Takes naps that usually take billions of years. During their sleeps, they seem to be unable to attack or even communicate with other beings Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Supreme Beings Category:Races Category:Civilizations Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Traveler Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 1